


A DC Chatfic

by PoisonIvy_123



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batwoman (TV 2019), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Gotham City Sirens (Comics), Suicide Squad (Comics), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Elsa knockoff, F/F, F/M, Gen, Holly Quinn, Kangaroo, La Befana, Ninja Turtle - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 5,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27747295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonIvy_123/pseuds/PoisonIvy_123
Summary: I recently (yesterday) read a chatfic and thought it looked so much fun I had to do it as well. Enjoy!
Relationships: Barry Allen/Caitlin Snow, Barry Allen/Cisco Ramon, Barry Allen/Iris West, Cisco Ramon/Caitlin Snow, Cisco Ramon/Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells, Cisco Ramon/Felicity Smoak, Kara Danvers & Kate Kane, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Kate Kane/Sophie Moore, Mia Smoak/Nora West-Allen, Nyssa al Ghul/Sara Lance, Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel, Siobhan Smythe/Leslie Willis
Comments: 22
Kudos: 37





	1. The Big Reveal

_ Cisco invited Barry Allen, Caitlin Snow and Harry Wells to the chat. _

_ Cisco has changed the name of the group to  _ **_“Kinda OG Team Flash”_ **

Cisco: So I just found some footage.

Cisco: From a while back. Like year one, back.

Barry: And you made a chat for it?

Caitlin: When was it?

Cisco: Around the time Hannibal Bates showed up.

Cisco: I think you should see it.

Harry: I don’t do group chats.

_ Harry Wells has left the chat. _

Barry: That was unnecessary.

Cisco: Doesn’t matter.  LabFootage.mp4

Caitlin: That wasn’t Barry! Bates was in Star Labs, remember?

Barry: Yeah, he knocked me out. Why’d you act so weird, Cisco?

Cisco: I’m sorry, I saw my two best friends kiss and I DIDN’T KNOW ABOUT IT!

Barry: Sure.  **That’s** the reason.

**__________________________________________**

_ Cisco > Barry _

Cisco: Barry, stop talking.

Barry: What?

Cisco: Stop assuming I have feelings for Caitlin. It’s not funny.

Barry: Never assumed anything. Thanks for letting me know.

Cisco: No, seriously Barry! Shut it!

**__________________________________________**

_ Cisco > Harry _

Cisco: You need to come back.

Harry: No.

Cisco: Why not?

Harry: I don’t do group chats. Group chats are dumb. I don’t do dumb things.

Cisco: Debatable.

Cisco: Anyway, COME BACK.

Harry: No. Why do you need me back?

Cisco: Barry thinks I’m in love with Caitlin.

Cisco: He’s probably going to tell her. 

Cisco: I NEED YOUR HELP NOW!

Harry: He’s right, though.

Cisco: No he isn’t!

Harry: Ramon, leave me alone.

Cisco: But-

Harry: No.

Cisco: Fine.

**__________________________________________**

_ Caitlin > Cisco _

Caitlin: Cisco?

Cisco: Yeah?

Caitlin: Barry texted me.

Cisco: Oh boy

Cisco: I can explain

Caitlin: Explain what?

Cisco: He’s right, I like you but you’ve always been there for me.

Cisco: And you’re pretty easy on the eyes.

Caitlin: I-

Caitlin: He didn’t say that. 

Cisco: He didn’t?

Caitlin: He told me you weren’t happy with the footage but nothing else.

Cisco: Oh. I can explain?

Caitlin: Jitters, tomorrow morning, nine am. You’re buying.

Cisco: What? Is that a date?

Caitlin: See you tomorrow, Cisco.


	2. Woops, Wrong Number

_ Winn invited Kara Danvers, J’onn J’onzz, Lena Luthor and Alex Danvers to the chat. _

_ Winn named the chat  _ **_“Just some people”_ **

Kara: Why is it called “Just some people”?

Winn: In case someone sees any of our phones. It’d be weird if we had a chat named “Team Supergirl”, wouldn’t it?

Lena: So our team is called Team Supergirl?

J’onn: Apparently so.

Winn: Well yeah

Winn: Barry has Team Flash, Oliver has Team Arrow, Sara and the Legends have Team Legends.

Kara: Oh, that reminds me. I’ll be right back.

**__________________________________________**

_ Kara > Lena _

Kara: Barry, you need to help me ask Lena out.

Lena: Um sure. Is this a work date or what?

Kara: No, it’s a date-date. I’m done hiding my feelings.

Lena: Right. Well, I can do tonight at 7.

Kara: What? 

Kara: Barry, I-

Lena: Check who you’re texting

Kara: Oooh my God! Lena, I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to ask you out like this.

Kara: Wait, did you say tonight at 7?

**__________________________________________**

_ Kara > Winn _

Kara: Winn

Kara: I accidentally asked Lena out and she said yes!!

Winn: FINALLY

Kara: What?

Kara: Winn, what do you mean, FINALLY?

Winn: I’ve been waiting for that since the beginning.

**__________________________________________**

_ Kara > Lena _

Kara: So where are we going?   
  


Lena: How about that restaurant on 5th?

Kara: It’s a date!

Kara: Right?

Lena: Yes, Kara, it is.

**__________________________________________**

_ “Just some people” _

Kara: J’onn, mind covering my shift tonight?

J’onn: Sure

Kara: Thanks. I need to leave work at six so I won’t have time to patrol.


	3. How Do I Do It?

_ Sara Lance started a chat with Mick Rory, Ray Palmer, Zari Tomaz and Charlie. _

_ Sara Lance named the chat  _ **_“Legends”_ **

Sara: Can someone add the rest? I need some help.

Mick: No.   
  
Zari: Sure, I’ll do it.

_ Zari Tomaz has added Nate Heywood and Ava Sharpe. _

Nate: We have a chat?

Sara: We do now.

Mick: Why am I here?

Charlie: You’re on the team, mate. Get used to it.

Mick: I don’t like group chats.

Ray: I think this is a great way to bring us all together.

Mick: Which is why I don’t like them.

Sara: Guys! Focus! 

Sara: I need help.

Charlie: Yeah, you do.

Ava: Am I a part of the Legends now?

Mick: @Charlie Yeah she does.

Charlie: I’d high-five you if you were here, Micky.

Ava: Guys?! Am I?

Sara: You already were, now can we please focus on my thing?

Ray: Of course, Sara. What’s up?

Sara: Thanks

Sara: I’m proposing to Nyssa.

Ray: Congrats!

Ava: Congratulations!

Mick: Ugh, another wedding. At least there’ll be Nazis again, right?

Sara: Let’s hope not.

Mick: Boring

Nate: Restaurant

Charlie: Cheesy but flowers always get a lady’s heart beating.

Sara: Yeah, Nyssa’s not a normal lady and you all know it.

Zari: There’s this thing I read about in the library. 

Zari: One second.

Ava: I think you should take her somewhere and somewhen special and romantic. Like anywhen Paris.

Sara: Yeah, sounds good. Now we wait for Zari.

Zari: Back! It says here that people used to sing for the person they loved. Try it.

Sara: I think I’ve got enough for now. 

Sara: Thanks, guys.

Mick: So can I leave now?

Ava: No!

Charlie: Oi! Don’t leave me alone with these idiots.

**___________________________________**

_ Sara > Nyssa _

Sara: Nyss, can you come to that one big rooftop tomorrow? I’m taking you somewhere?

Nyssa: Surely, my beloved. 

Sara: Thanks, gorgeous.

Nyssa: You always know how to be the light at the end of the dark tunnel.

Sara: Love you, too.

**___________________________________**

**_Legends_ **

Sara: Alright. Asked her.

Ava: You proposed to her already?   
  
Sara: No! I asked her to meet me at the rooftop. I’m taking her to Paris in the Jumpship.

Mick: I’d say good luck but I don’t care.

Charlie: Righteous!

Ray: You’ll be amazing, Sara! You can do this!

Sara: Thanks...I think?

Nate: Wow, you guys talk fast.

Zari: Good luck, Sara.


	4. Team Up!

_ Barry > Kara _

Barry: Hey Kara. How would you feel about making a real team?

Kara: What, you mean like a Team Superhero?

Barry: More like a league.

Kara: Did Cisco name it?

Barry: Yep. Justice League.

Kara: I’m in. 

Barry: Great! See you soon.

**________________________________**

_ Caitlin > Cisco _

Caitlin: Barry just told me you named the team.

Cisco: Do you like it?

Caitlin: Love it.

Caitlin: Are we still on for tonight?

Cisco: Our second date? Hell yeah.

Caitlin: Awesome! I’m looking forward to it.

Cisco: Me, too.

**________________________________**

_ Barry > Oliver _

Barry: Ollie, is Team Arrow still up for the JL?

Oliver: The what?

Barry: The JL, Justice League. Cisco named it.

Oliver: He has a name for everything, doesn’t he? Sure, we’re in.

Barry: Great! See you soon.

**________________________________**

_ Sara > Alex _

Sara: Danvers, I’ve got something to ask you.

Alex: Oh hey, Sara. You’re not going to ask me to come in bed with you again, are you?

Sara: No, not at all. Kind of the opposite. How do you feel about being a bridesmaid?

Alex: I’d love to. Whose wedding?

Sara: Mine. I’m engaged to Nyssa.

Alex: Nyssa? Was she at the wedding?

Sara: No, she’s an assassin.

Alex: Of course she is. Well, congrats and I’d love to be a birdsmaid.

Alex: *bridesmaid

Sara: Haha great! See you later.

**________________________________**

_ Barry Allen invited Sara Lance, Oliver Queen and Kara Danvers to the chat. _

Barry: I’ll let you guys add the rest.

_ Barry Allen invited Cisco Ramon, Caitlin Snow and Harry Wells to the chat. _

_ Cisco Ramon named the chat  _ **_“Justice League”_ **

Harry: Another one?

_ Harry Wells has left the chat. _

Caitlin: Did he seriously just leave again?

_ Kara Danvers has invited Alex Danvers, Winn Schot, Lena Luthor, James Olsen and J’onn J’onzz to the chat. _

_ Oliver Queen has invited Felicity Smoak and John Diggle to the chat. _

Felicity: Wait

Felicity: Is this like a real team-up chatroom?

Felicity: Awesome!

Cisco: I’d high-five you but I can’t.

Felicity: Damn! 

Oliver: Will you two calm down?

_ Sara Lance has invited Ray Palmer, Mick Rory, Charlie, Nate Heywood, Zari Tomaz and Ava Sharpe to the chat. _

Sara: Hey, mind if I bring Nyssa into this one, too? 

Oliver: Nyssa, the assassin?

Cisco: Awesome! I mean awful.

Felicity: Awesome! I mean awful.

Cisco: Jinx!

Felicity: Jinx!

Oliver: Stop.

Barry: @Sara Sure, bring her in.

Sara: Great! Thanks.

_ Sara Lance has invited Nyssa al Ghul to the chat. _

**________________________________**

_ Barry > Harry _

Barry: Harry, you need to rejoin the League’s chatroom.

Harry: And why is that, Allen?

Barry: Because we’re going to be discussing important stuff and as a part of Team Flash, you need to know them. Do it for Jesse.

Harry: Damn it. Fine. But no weird nicknames.

Barry: Awesome, thanks.

**________________________________**

**_Justice League_ **

_ Barry Allen has invited Harry Wells to the chat. _

Caitlin: Again?

Harry: I’m staying, Snow.

Cisco: Yeah, and for how long? 

Barry: Guys, come on.

Oliver: I’m late. Bye.

Barry: Late for what?

Felicity: We need to go. Sorry, Barr. See you later.

Sara: Yeah, us too. Gideon just let us know there’s a level four.

Barry: Alright.

Kara: Hey, Caitlin? Do you want to go somewhere tonight? I have some ideas I want to get another woman’s opinion of.

Alex: Hey! 

Kara: We talked about them yesterday, Alex.

Alex: Oh.

Kara: I forgot someone! Shoot!

_ Kara Danvers has invited Nia Nal to the chat. _

Nia: You forgot me?

Nia: Ouch.

Kara: Sorry!

Lena: Kara. What time is it?

Kara: On my way!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Let me know what you thought.


	5. Why Shouldn't They Get One?

**_Leslie Willis, Siobhan Smythe, Sam Scudder, Mick Rory, Leonard Snart and Mark Mardon_ **

Leslie: Seriously, we need a name.

Siobhan: I agree.

Sam: Hey, where’s Snart? Haven’t heard from him in a while.

Mick: Dead.

Mark: Leonard Snart? 

Mark: Dead?

Mark: I don’t think so.

Mick: Saved me, died. Shut up.

Leslie: Wow. I am seriously shocked.

Siobhan: Do we hold a funeral? I can sing a Mariah Carey song.

Leslie: Nice one.

Sam: Get a room.

Mark: Do we keep him in or do we kick him like he did the bucket?

_ Mick Rory has removed Leonard Snart from the chat. _

Mick: Done.

Siobhan: Now, a name.

Sam: What about “The Villains”?

Leslie: Hey, I’m not a villain. I just want my revenge on a superhero.

Leslie: Which I try to get by endangering hundreds of people at a time.

Leslie: Never mind, I’m a villain.

Siobhan: I’m with her.

Mark: Is that a confession?

Siobhan: What? No. 

Mick: Why do we need a name?

Sam: So people know who we are.

Leslie: Don’t they already know us because of our names?

Siobhan: Or because our pictures are literally burned into the wall so everyone could recognize us?

Sam: As a team.

Mick: Since when are we a team?

Mark: Since this chat was made?

Leslie: I’d just like to say I’m really excited about our first mission together.

Leslie: Whenever that is.

Siobhan: I’m screaming with excitement.

Sam: Please stop.

Mick: Hm.

Mick: Someone’s a bit of a hothead.

Leslie: Mick

Siobhan: Welcome to the group.

Sam: What about “The Rogues”?

_ Mark has named the chat  _ **_“The Rogues”_ ** _. _

Sam: I’m just going to go now because I hate you all.

Mark: Seconded.

Siobhan: More pun for us!

Mick: I’ve actually been thinking of getting a job. Burn an honest penny.

Siobhan: No one wants to hire me for concerts. Not even MJ.

Mick: That’s what happens when you become a nefireious villain.

Leslie: Nice one.

Siobhan: Or as Snart would say: Ice one.

Mick: I have to go.

Mick: These losers want me to go burn the Easter Burnny.

Leslie: See you later, Mickey Mouse.

**________________________________________**

_ Leslie > Siobhan _

Leslie: Hey, Shrieky, how about we hang out in a bit? I can be at your place in a flash.

Siobhan: Sparkles, is this going to be a hang-out like last time?

Siobhan: I still haven’t seen that movie we were supposed to watch until you decided to

Siobhan: You know…

Leslie: Hey, all I did was get a more comfortable seat and get my kisses on. 

Siobhan: True but I really wanted to watch.

Leslie: Fine, this time I won’t.

Leslie: That lipstick is hell to wash off anyway.

Siobhan: The others seemed to know something.

Leslie: Maybe we were a little too magnetic?

Siobhan: Are you sure no one saw you with the lipstick?

Leslie: I’ll be right there. We can talk about it face-to-face.

Leslie: Or maybe not. ;)

Siobhan: Oh boy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think in the comments?


	6. When The Clown Makes Friends

**_Gotham City Sirens_ **

Selina: Why is it called Gotham City Sirens again? I keep forgetting.

Ivy: Ask Harls. She named it.

Harley: Because, Kitty-Cat, Sirens sing to people and lure them to their death.

Selina: And how is that like us?

Harley: They’re seductive, so that means hot.

Harley: So we’re like Sirens.

Selina: Sounds about right.

Selina: Wait

Selina: When did you get this smart?

Harley: Hey!

Ivy: She used to be a psychiatrist.

Selina: Sure, go ahead and defend your girlfriend.

Ivy: Thanks.

Selina: WAIT

Selina: What?!

Harley: Aww, you ruined the surprise, babe!

Selina: You two are finally dating?

Harley: Yep. 

Selina: So who asked who out?

Harley: I asked Pammie out. Made it nice and romantic.

Ivy: You stood on the roof and shouted “Listen here, you little shit. I have feelings for you and it’s about damn time you acknowledge them!” down at me. 

Harley: See? 

Harley: Nice and romantic.

Selina: You two are unbelievable.

**________________________________________**

**_“The Suicide Squad”_ **

Louise: Auhefuzehfouezod

Harley: Ijuofbudbuoaz

Louise: Bbfzeofbmze

Harley: ozfzejjfnze

Enchantress: What is that?

Harley: It’s a keyboard smash.

Enchantress: How do I do that?

Louise: Just press anything.

Enchantress: 7

Harley: No

Harley: You need more than one thing.

Enchantress: 77

Tatsu: George has asked me to bring him in here.

Harley: Bring him in!

_ Tatsu Yamashiro has invited George Harkness to the chat. _

Harley: Digger!

George: Hey clown.

Louise: We didn’t see you after our last mission. What happened?

George: Had to run from the coppers, then couldn't find yous anymore.

Enchantress: 74

Louise: That’s great!

Harley: So where have ya been for two whole freakin days?

George: Went to a True Blue hotel. Laid low.

Enchantress: True Blue?

George: Real Australian.

Enchantress: Are real Australians blue? Like that cartoon June made me watch but bigger?

Harley: She made you watch The Smurfs? 

Harley: Awesome

Enchantress: Indeed. It was quite amusing.

Louise: I have a DVD at home.

Harley: On my way!

Harley: Pammie’s coming!

Enchantress: I shall join you.

Tatsu: Got a spot free?

George: Got nothing else to do, I’ll join in. 


	7. When December Comes

_ Caitlin > Cisco _

Caitlin: Cisco, do you mind going to the store later? 

Cisco: Sure. What do we need?

Caitlin: Just the basics: coffee, paint brushes, flamethrowers and gasoline. 

Cisco: Cait? Are you ok?

Caitlin: Go get ‘em, Vibey-boy.

Cisco: Frost?

Caitlin: Dang it…

Cisco: Don’t you have your own phone?

Caitlin: No. Caity never got me one.

Cisco: I’ll get you one.

Caitlin: Really?

Cisco: Yeah, it could be useful and it would also mean no more weird grocery texts.

Caitlin: Can’t promise that.

Cisco: Right. I’ll get you one on my way to get groceries. Now give me Caitlin so I can get the actual list.

Caitlin: Hey, Cisco. Sorry about that.

Cisco: It’s fine. What do you need me to go get?

Caitlin: Donuts, paint brushes, coffee, a small notepad, two flamethrowers, a book and hair dye.

Cisco: Frost.

Caitlin: Was it the paint brushes?

**____________________________________**

**_Team Flash_ **

Cisco: Iris basically beat me up for not putting her in here so…

_ Cisco Ramon has invited Iris West to the chat. _

Iris: What the hell, guys?

Barry: Sorry, Iris. We kind of just forgot.

Iris: It’s fine. Just don’t let it happen again.

Caitlin: Alright, who wants snow this year?

Cisco: Don’t mind her. Frost took over.

Caitlin: Mind me!

Barry: Is she...ok?

Iris: I doubt it.

Caitlin: Hey, Ciscoooo?

Cisco: What?

Caitlin: Do you want some Snow this Christmas?

Cisco: Alright.

_ Cisco Ramon has muted Caitlin Snow. _

Barry: Cisco? What was that all about?

Cisco: Nothing.

Iris: Is there something we should know?

Cisco: Nope. Not that I can think of.

Barry: Alright… We should probably start talking about Christmas this year?

Iris: My Dad offered to host it again.

Cisco: Is there going to be punch?

Iris: Probably.

Cisco: I’m in.

Barry: Me, too. Should we unmute Caitlin?

_ Cisco Ramon has unmuted Caitlin Snow. _

Caitlin: As long as there’s booze, I’m in. And Caity probably is, too.

Barry: That’s clear.

Iris: Alright. Secret Santa?

Barry: In.

Cisco: IN!

Caitlin: In and in!

Iris: In. Great! I think that’s all for now?

Barry: Yeah, should be it.


	8. Visitors

**_Team Flash_ **

Barry: Guys, we have a problem.

Iris: What’s wrong?

Cisco: Everything ok?

_Cisco Ramon has invited Frost to the chat._

Frost: What’s wrong, did someone steal your emblem again?

Cisco: Ok, that’s not something to joke about!

Barry: Guys!

Cisco: Sorry.

Iris: Barr, what happened?

_Barry Allen has invited Nora West-Allen to the chat._

Nora: Hi!

Iris: Why is her name West-Allen?

Barry: Because she’s our daughter from the future.

Nora: Hi, Mom.

Frost: Shocking!

Cisco: Frost…

Frost: What?

Iris: It’s fine, Cisco.

Nora: Hi, Caitlin. Hi, Cisco.

Cisco: Hi… Barry, sideline?

Barry: Yeah.

**______________________________________**

_Cisco > Barry _

Cisco: Are you sure she’s your daughter? I mean, it’s not like we know people who have changed their looks before.

Barry: Yeah, that was what I thought at first, too. 

Cisco: But?

Barry: She has superspeed, Cisco. And her lightning is purple and yellow. Like Iris and me.

Cisco: And you’re sure that can’t be manipulated?

Barry: No but it seems unlikely.

Cisco: Alright. And um, mazel tov, I guess?

**_______________________________________**

_Felicity > Oliver _

Felicity: Oliver, darling?

Oliver: Yes, Felicity?

Felicity: I’d like for you to meet someone.

Oliver: ...Who?

Felicity: Our daughter.

Oliver: Honey, I’ve already met our daughter. I was there when she was born, remember?

Felicity: Yes but also no.

**_______________________________________**

_Felicity Smoak has invited Oliver Queen and Mia Smoak._

Oliver: You got her a phone?

Mia: Hey Dad.

Oliver: Nice try, typing in her place.

Mia: Actually, I’m from the future and I’m even old enough to drink. I don’t but…

Oliver: Damn it, Barry.

Mia: He had nothing to do with this.

Felicity: But…

  
  
Mia: Do I have to?

Felicity: Yes, you have to!

Mia: His daughter did. Nora.

Oliver: So basically it’s not Barry but the entire Allen family?

Mia: I’m dating her.

Oliver: Oh.

Oliver: Does she make you happy?

Mia: Yes. More than ever.

Oliver: Is she good to you?

Mia: I couldn’t ask for anyone better. She’s amazing.

Felicity: Honey, be nice.

Mia: It’s fine, Mom.

Oliver: I’m glad you found your special someone.

Mia: Thanks, Dad.

Felicity: I’m proud of you.

Oliver: Why? It’s nothing out of the ordinary. She’s still our daughter, doesn’t matter who she likes.

**_______________________________________**

**_Team Flash_ **

Nora: If it’s ok, I’d like to invite you all to come meet someone.

Barry: Who?

Iris: Where?

Cisco: When?

Frost: Can we have a snowball fight?

Barry: I’m just really confused right now.

Frost: I’d obviously win and I want to hit people in the face.

Barry: Ah.

Barry: Thanks for clarifying.

Nora: You can’t see it but I’m laughing.

Iris: Anyway, Nora?

Nora: The lounge at Star Labs, tomorrow.

Cisco: And who?

Nora: Mia. 

Barry: Who’s Mia?

Nora: My girlfriend.

Iris: You have a girlfriend?

Nora: Yeah.

Cisco: Does Mia have a last name?

Nora: Smoak. Mia Smoak.

Barry: Oh, she’s Felicity and Oliver’s daughter. We’d love to meet her, Nora. 

Iris: We’ll be there.

Cisco: Me, too.

Frost: I’ll bring the snowballs.


	9. Good or Bad

_ Oliver > Barry _

Oliver: Barry, did you know our daughters are dating?

Barry: Yeah, Nora told us.

Barry: Pretty cool, right?

Oliver: I'm not sure Nora's a good influence on Mia.

Barry: What?

Barry: Why not?

Oliver: She brought Mia here. You know how dangerous time travel can be.

Barry: I know but they're happy. Shouldn't we be happy for them?

Oliver: I am, Barry, but you have to admit it's not safe for them to be here.

Barry: Hey, how cool is it that we're kind of related now?

Oliver: What?

Barry: Well, Nora and Mia are together. Kind of makes us related, right?

Oliver: I can't do this now. I need to go talk about Christmas. 

Barry: Have fun!

**_____________________________**

**_Team Arrow_ **

Felicity: WINTER IS COMING 

Mia: Is that some kind of reference?

Felicity: Shame on you!

John: When was this named "Team Arrow"?

Oliver: Since Felicity changed it.

Felicity: Do you like it?

John: It's our team's name. There's not much to say about it.

Felicity: Gee, thanks. 

Mia: Thanks for adding me, by the way, Mom.

Felicity: WATCH TV

Mia: Sorry?

Oliver: Don't mind your mother, Mia. Look, this will be your first Christmas with all of us. 

Felicity: What do you want to do?

Mia: Well, Nora told me Team Flash was doing a secret Santa. That might be nice.

Felicity: I'm so up for that!

Oliver: Alright, I'm in. Diggle?

John: Fine, I'm in. Lyla's on mission during the holidays so I'll probably spend Christmas alone. Mind if I tag along with you guys.

Felicity: You know you're always welcome.

Oliver: Always free to join us for the holidays. You know that.

Mia: This all sounds awesome. So, about meeting Nora?

Felicity: We'd love to meet her, sweetie. Why don't you invite her the day after Christmas?

Oliver: We'll cook.

John: Sorry, who's Nora?

Felicity: Mia's speedster girlfriend from the future. 

John: Of course she is.

Felicity: And then the day we meet her, you can go to Barry and the team so they can meet you.

Mia: Thanks, Mom.

Oliver: Alright, if that's all, I have arrows to sharpen.

John: Guns to clean. 

Felicity: Computers to hack.

Mia: Girlfriend to text.

**_______________________**

_ Mia > Nora _

Mia: Nora doll?

Nora: Yes, sweetie?

Mia: Do you want to come over to Starling the day after Christmas to meet my parents?

Nora: I'd love to! When do you want to meet mine?

Mia: Same day? I'm pretty sure I know a faster way between cities than a train.

Nora: I think I do, too.

Mia: I love you.

Nora: I love you, too.

Mia: Can you come pick me up? I just walked into Jitters.

Mia: Just let me order. 

Nora: Already outside. 


	10. Some More Christmas Chaos

**_Legends_ **

Sara: Alright, Legends, Santa’s coming back to town and we have a mission.

Ray: Ooh, is Saint Nick somehow somewhere in history, wreaking havoc?

Mick: Hmm, I’d love to burn that loser. I’m in!

Nyssa: Do you still believe in the magical man in red, my beloved?

Sara: No, Nyssa, dear. But sometimes we like to just act...crazy.

Nyssa: So I have noticed.

Ava: Actually…

Nate: Ava, is there something we should know?

Ava: Santa Claus is real.

Ray: Awesome!

Zari: Has Ava gone mad?

Mick: I thought clones were supposed to be smart.

Sara: Mick, be nice.

Charlie: She’s right, though.

Nyssa: Your team seems odd.

Sara: Yep, that’s us.

Sara: But seriously, what the hell, guys?

Ava: He’s real.

Charlie: He actually is. No joke.

Nate: This   
  


Ray: Is

Nate: AWESOME

Ray: AWESOME

Mick: Ugh great. The kids are even more kids now.

Sara: All the craziness aside, we need to plan a party!

Nate: Partyyyyyy!

Ray: Woooooooooh!

Zari: Idiots…

Nate: Grinch

Ray: Grinch

Sara: Everybody just

Sara: Take five or something.

**_______________________________________**

**_Suicide Squad_ **

Harley: From now until after Christmas, I’m Holly Quinn!

Louise: Why?

Harley: ‘Cause I can!

Tatsu: Valid.

Enchantress: Why do mortals act different around this time of the year?

George: Because it’s Christmas.

Louise: Harley, no offense but did you eat another bag of candy?

Harley: Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaybe!

Louise: Enchantress, I told you to hide it.

Enchantress: I did. I put it in the cabin.

Louise: Just...in the cabin?

Louise: You have magical powers! You could’ve beamed it to another dimension or something.

Tatsu: Do you even understand how her powers work?

Louise: dO yOu?

Tatsu: ...No.

Louise: Aha!

George: Neither do you.

Louise: Oh.

Louise: Right.

Harley: Ya should try askin’ her.

Tatsu: How do we change nicknames?

Harley: I can do it for ya. Who doya need ta change?

Tatsu: I’ll tell you in private.

_ Harley Quinn has changed the nickname of Enchantress to La Befana. _

La Befana: What is a La Befana?

Tatsu: Italian Santa. 

La Befana: And why me?

Tatsu: She’s a witch.

Harley: I just looked ‘er up! 

George: Looks nothing like witchy-bitch. I approve. 

La Befana: I want all of your heads.

Louise: Wait…

Louise: We can change nicknames  **in group chats** ?

Harley: Yeah!

_ Harley Quinn has changed the nickname of Louise Lincoln to Elsa Knockoff _

Elsa Knockoff: More like Elsa being a knockoff of me but ok…

Tatsu: Don’t you dare, Harley.

_ Harley Quinn has changed the nickname of Tatsu Yamashiro to Ninja Turtle without a shell _

Ninja Turtle without a shell: I hate you.

Harley: Love ya, too!


	11. Chapter 11

_ Wally West has invited Dick Grayson, Kaldur’ahm, M’gann M’orzz and Connor Kent to the chat. _

_ Wally West has changed his nickname to Kid Flash. _

_ Wally West has changed the nickname of Dick Grayson to Robin. _

_ Wally West has changed the nickname of Kaldur’ahm to Aqualad. _

_ Wally West has changed the nickname of Conner Kent to Superboy. _

_ Wally West has changed the nickname of M’gann M’orzz to Miss Martian. _

Superboy: How? We got invited one second ago.

Kid Flash: Superspeed.

Superboy: Of course.

Miss Martian: We need a name.

Robin: Justice League Junior

Kid Flash: Laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaame!

Aqualad: What about Young Justice?

Miss Martian: I like it.

Superboy: Yeah, it’s cool.

Robin: I don’t like it.

_ Kid Flash has named the group  _ **_“Young Justice”_ ** _. _

Robin: So what I say doesn’t matter anymore?

Kid Flash: Hadn’t seen you dislike it yet.

Kid Flash: Still would’ve changed it into Young Justice.

Superboy: Ouch.

Aqualad: That has got to hurt.

Miss Martian: Are you ok, Robin?

Robin: I’m fine, thank you.

Kid Flash: Brb!

Miss Martian: What does brb mean?

Robin: He’ll be right back.

**________________________________________**

**_Team Flash_ **

Barry: Guys, we should probably add Joe and Cecile.

Cisco: And Wally.

Iris: Wasn’t he with the Legends?

Caitlin: I thought he came back but then found his own city?

Cisco: No, last time we heard from him, he was back in Japan or something.

_ Barry Allen has invited Joe West, Cecile Horton and Wally West to the chat. _

Barry: Wally, where are you right now?

Wally: Oh hey, guys. Nice to see you, too.

Iris: Sorry. Hey, Wally.

Caitlin: Welcome back, Wally.

Cisco: Wally, my man! We’ve missed you.

Joe: Hey son.

Cecile: Whaddup?

Wally: Is Cecile ok?

Joe: Powers suddenly started going weird again. Don’t mind her for a while.

Wally: Alright…

Frost: Eeeeeeeeeey!

Wally: Hey Caitlin. Again.

Frost: Not exactly.

Cisco: I bought her a phone so we could add her in here. I got some very weird texts.

Frost: Should I show them?

Caitlin: Sorry about that! I’m back.

Cisco: Oh, good God.

Barry: We all know you and Caitlin are dating, Cisco.

Cisco: What?!

Caitlin: What?!

Iris: Yeah, it’s obvious.

Joe: Wait, we did?

Cecile: Ha! He didn’t know!

Wally: I didn’t either but I think Cecile wouldn’t either without her powers.

Cisco: Well…

Caitlin: It’s true.

Barry: Congrats!

Iris: Congrats, guys.

Caitlin: Thanks!

Cisco: At least I won’t turn out to be evil or leave, right?

Barry: Anyway, Wally?

Wally: Yeah?

Barry: Where are you? We… miss you.

Iris: Yeah, I miss my baby brother.

Joe: And I’d like to see my son a little more.

Wally: I’m actually part of a team now. We’ve called it Young Justice. 

Barry: Who’s in it?

Wally: Robin, Aqualad, Miss Martian, Superboy and me.

Iris: Wait, who?

Joe: The only person I have any idea of who he is, is you.

Barry: So like a Justice League Junior?

Wally: No.

Wally: Gtg for a mission!


	12. A Date

_ Kate > Sophie _

Kate: Sophie, we need to talk.

Sophie: What’s wrong?

Kate: We need to talk.

Sophie: You said that already. What’s wrong?

Kate: I can’t tell you over text.

Sophie: I’m on duty for another couple of hours.

Kate: Fine. Sit down.

Sophie: What? Why?

Kate: Are you sitting?

Sophie: I am now. What’s wrong, Kate? You’re scaring me.

Kate: Ugh, I wanted to do this in person. I still have feelings for you.

Sophie: That’s

Sophie: Not what I expected.

Kate: What did you expect?

Sophie: I thought you were going to tell me you’re Batwoman.

Kate: But I’m not.

Sophie: Don’t play dumb with me, Kate.

Kate: I’m not, I swear.

Sophie: You’ve never been good at lying to me.

Kate: Look, who I am or am not doesn’t matter right now!

Sophie: Come by my place tomorrow. We’ll have a proper talk.

Kate: What time?

Sophie: Seven. Don’t eat.

**__________________________________________________**

_ Kate > Kara _

Kate: Kara?

Kara: Oh hey, Kate! What’s up?

Kate: I need your advice.

Kara: Well, that’s unexpected. What is it about?

Kate: I told Sophie I’m still in love with her and she asked me to go to her place tomorrow without eating. 

Kara: Oooooh, Kate landed a date!

Kate: Don’t.

Kara: Alright… Anyway, what do you need advice with?

Kate: I’m not… great with emotions. Mind helping me out a bit?

Kara: Well, what do you want to tell her?

Kate: Just how she’s awesome and really cool to hang out with.

Kara: Now I see why you need help.

Kate: Hey!

Kara: Sorry!

Kara: But it’s true.

Kate: Should I go ask someone else?

Kara: No! Let me help.

Kate: Great.

Kara: Alright, so tell her whatever she’s wearing that she’s beautiful. When you talk about your feelings, don’t shut off or bring your wall down. It’ll only scare her away. If she asks you to do something, at least consider it. It’ll mean a lot to her. But most importantly, don’t show up.

Kate: That’s all?

Kara: Should be, yeah.

Kate: Great! Thanks, Kara.


	13. Harley's Sweet.

**_Suicide Squad_ **

La Befana: Can I have my own name back?

Elsa Knockoff: Yeah, I’d like mine back, too.

Ninja Turtle without a shell: At least yours are funny.

_ Harley Quinn has changed the nickname of George Harkness to Kangaroo. _

_ Harley Quinn has changed her own nickname to Holly Quinn. _

Holly Quinn: See? Now everyone has a nickname.

Kangaroo: Oi!

La Befana: Ha. That gives me an idea.

Holly Quinn: I like the way you think, Chants.

Elsa Knockoff: Seriously, Harley, when are we going back to our non-nickname names?

Holly Quinn: When I say so.

Kangaroo: Don’t you dare, @La Befana

La Befana: Haha

Ninja Turtle without a shell: Did she just laugh?

Holly Quinn: Hooooly shit! uehfuezhfouehfozehf

Elsa Knockoff: Ufpijeiohazopji

La Befana: 77

Holly Quinn: There she goes ‘gain!

Ninja Turtle without a shell: Keysmash queen.

Holly Quinn: Totally!

Elsa Knockoff: If her nickname right now wasn’t this awesome, I’d totally vote for a change.

La Befana: Why?

Kangaroo: It’s a darn good nickname.

Holly Quinn: Gots to go talk to my girls.

**___________________________________________________**

**Gotham City Sirens**

Harley: CHRISTMAS IDEA

Ivy: What’s up, babe?

Selina: Please don’t say what I think you’re going to say.

Harley: You’re gonna grow mistletoe and we’re gonna kiss all day and night long while Selina’s third wheeling.

Ivy: YES!

Selina: No.

Harley: We’ll find ya some milk, Kitty.

Selina: I said

Selina: No.

Ivy: So it’s decided. 

Harley: Yeppers!

Harley: Ooooooooooooooooh

Ivy: What?

Harley: We’re 

Harley: Gonna

Harley: Need

Harley: Sugar

Harley: Candy

Harley: Canes

Harley: !!!!!!

Ivy: Did you eat all of them again?

Harley: Yeppers!!

Selina: Ha! Good luck getting her to sleep tonight.

Ivy: Oh, getting her in bed won’t be a problem.

Selina: I said to sleep.

Ivy: Oh

Ivy: Right. Yeah, that’ll be a problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. I'm at the end of my exams but I think I'm going to try and focus on my last two now. Earliest I'll post will be Friday, but I might try and relax so maybe Saturday. See you all later and let me know what you thought about this chapter in the comments.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back!

**_Gotham City Sirens_ **

Harley: Selina

Harley: Selina

Harley: Selina

Ivy: Don’t tell me you ate them again.

Harley: Selina

Harley: Yep

Harley: I did

Selina: Harley, it’s one in the morning. What is it?

Harley: Ivy has a gift for you!

Ivy: I do?

Selina: She does?

Harley: Yeah, we talked about the perfect Xmas gift

Ivy: Oooh right.

Ivy: I do.

Selina: ...Ok?

Ivy: You’ll be happy.

Ivy: I swear

Harley: Soooo happy!

Selina: Alright, I’m worried.

Ivy: Don’t be.

_Harley Quinn has deleted a text message._

Harley: Woops.

Selina: What was that?

Ivy: Now I want to know.

Harley: Nothing.

Ivy: Babe?

Harley: Nothing. Bye! See you at home.

**________________________________________**

_Caitlin > Cisco _

Caitlin: Hey, Cisco?

Cisco: Yeah?

Caitlin: I’ve been thinking.

Cisco: Oh oh

Cisco: Look, at least do it face-to-face.

Caitlin: What?

Cisco: “I’ve been thinking” is usually a synonym for “I’m dumping you”.

Caitlin: Are you kidding me? 

Caitlin: No!

Cisco: You aren’t?

Cisco: Good.

Caitlin: Now…

Caitlin: How would you feel about living together part-time?

Caitlin: Cisco?

Caitlin: It’s been ten minutes, I’m going to assume that’s a no?

Cisco: Waitwaitwaitwaitwait!

Caitlin: There you are.

Cisco: Sorry, I really want that. 

Caitlin: Were you dancing?

Cisco: ...No

Cisco: What does Frost think of this?

Caitlin: We talked about it and she said she’s fine with it.

Cisco: Great! So is this a week-to-week thing or day-to-day thing?

Caitlin: I think day-to-day might be best. I’d have to miss you for an entire week otherwise.

Cisco: Don’t let Frost hear you.

Caitlin: Actually, that one was her.

Cisco: Oh. I definitely did not expect that.

Caitlin: Me neither. Anyway, I’ll pack a bag and tomorrow can be our first day?

Cisco: Great. See you later at Star Labs. X

Caitlin: See you later. X


	15. Take Us With

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short one today but I wanted to update before midnight.

**_The Rogues_ **

Siobhan: We should meet up.

Leslie: Like for a job or just a hang-out?

Mick: I can’t. These idiots need me to burn some alien scum.

Mark: Yeah, I still don’t understand why you stayed.

Sam: Especially after Snart died.

Mick: Time travel with a beer-making robot or a normal criminal on the run?

Leslie: Can you pick us up?

Mick: Who’s us?

Siobhan: Leslie and me.

Mick: Why?

Leslie: We want to go to Paris or some other smancy, smorantic city and time.

Sam: Did we know they were dating?

Mark: I don’t remember but… 

Mark: Congrats?

Leslie: We’re very...excited.

Siobhan: I’m screaming of happiness.

Mick: Hot damn. 

Mark: There they go again.

Sam: Why do we stay here?

Leslie: Oh come on, you know you love it.

Siobhan: We can’t help that your powers aren’t punny.

Sam: Actually, I think it’s quite the opposite.

Leslie: Nope.

Siobhan: Nu-uh.

Mick: You suck.

Sam: Oh.


	16. Doom

_ Suicide Squad _

Holly Quinn: pozeucauefbuiazebflizebfuibzifbuiebfebfuieb

Elsa Knock-off: euirnfrfuuifnioezfnpoenpozODGNEnfrrnfniorurnio

La Befana: 777

Elsa Knock-off: The goddess!!!

Holly Quinn: Woooooooooh!!

Ninja Turtle without a shell: Um guys

Holly Quinn: Hehe

Elsa Knock-off: Hehe

La Befana: 777

Holly: Woooooooooooooh!!!!!!!

Ninja Turtle without a shell: Guys!

Elsa Knock-off: What’s up, Mikey, Leo, Raph and Donnie?

Ninja Turtle without a shell: I hate you

Holly Quinn: Aww and we love you!

Ninja Turtle without a shell: Don’t you know what 777 is?

Elsa Knock-off: What?

Ninja Turtle without a shell: 777 is the biblical number of a guardian angel or something

La Befana: The mortal told me to work our way up to it.

Holly Quinn: That sneaky…

La Befana: Hehehe

Elsa Knock-off: Shit.

Holly Quinn: Shitters!

Ninja Turtle without a shell: We’re all doomed.

Kangaroo: What happened?

Holly Quinn: Enchantress laughed.

Kangaroo: Welp

**________________________________________________**

_ Gotham City Sirens _

Harley: Babe!!!!!!!!!!!

Harley: Selina!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Selina: What?

Ivy: Babe? What’s wrong?

Harley: hhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Ivy: What?

Selina: Should we be worried?

Harley: Very!!!!

Harley: Enchantress laughed!

Selina: And?

Ivy: Oh crap

Harley: Pack your back, Kitty!

Selina: Is it that bad?

Ivy: You don’t want to know, Selina. Pack. Your. Bags.

Selina: Ok? I guess I can do that.

Harley: IF YOU WANT TO SURVIVE, YOU’LL COME WITH US!!!!

Selina: Alright, jeez!

**Author's Note:**

> More will come! I hope you all like it. Please let me know what you thought of it.


End file.
